Gram-negative bacteria are intrinsically more resistant to antibiotics than gram-positive bacteria due to the presence of a second outer membrane, which provides an efficient barrier to both hydrophilic and hydrophobic compounds. Consequently, there are few classes of antibiotics available to treat Gram-negative infections. Indeed, only several representatives of beta-lactams, aminoglycosides and fluoroquinolones have in vitro antibacterial activity against Pseudomonas aeruginosa and have been shown to have clinical utility, not surprisingly, development of resistance to such antibiotics is well-documented.
Respiratory diseases afflict millions of people across the world leading to suffering, economic loss and premature death, including infections of acute, subacute and chronic duration of the nasal cavity or four sinuses (each which have left and right halves, the frontal, the maxillary the ethmoid and the sphenoid), or the larynx, trachea or lung (bronchi, bronchioles, alveoli).
Pulmonary infections caused by gram-negative bacteria represent a particular challenge. Causative agents are usually found in sputum, pulmonary epithelial lining fluid, alveolar macrophages and bronchial mucosa. Acute exacerbations of pulmonary infection, periodically observed in patients with cystic fibrosis, COPD, chronic bronchitis, bronchiectasis, acute and chronic pneumonias, and many other pulmonary infections. Prevention of these exacerbations as well as their treatment is often difficult especially when highly resistant pathogens such as Pseudomonas aeruginosa and Burkholderia cepacia complex are involved. For most treatment protocols, high doses are required to maintain effective concentrations at the site of infection. In the case of aminoglycosides, nephrotoxicity and ototoxicity are also directly related to prolonged elevations of serum antibiotic concentrations. In an attempt to achieve an optimal outcome for the patient, clinicians routinely use a combination of two or more antibiotics such as ceftazidime and tobramycin, which are administered at high doses for 2 weeks, with the aim of achieving antibiotic synergy (J. G. den Hollander, et al., “Synergism between tobramycin and ceftazidime against a resistant Pseudomonas aeruginosa strain, tested in an in vitro pharmacokinetic model” Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. (1997), 41, 95-100). For example, successful treatments require that ceftazidime be administered either every 8 hours or by continuous infusion to maximize the time that the serum concentration is above the minimum inhibitory concentration (M. Cazzola, et al., “Delivering antibacterials to the lungs: Considerations for optimizing outcomes” Am. J. Respir. Med. (2002), 1, 261-272).
Aerosol administration of antibiotics directly to the site of infection, ensuring high local concentrations coupled with low systemic exposure represent an attractive alternative for the treatment of pulmonary infections. Aerosolized tobramycin is used for treatment of pseudomonal bacterial infections in patients with cystic fibrosis. The rationale behind this technique is to administer the drug directly to the site of infection and thereby alleviate the need to produce high serum concentrations by the standard intravenous method. An advantage of aerosol administration is that many patients can self-administer the antibiotic, and this treatment method may negate the need for lengthy hospitalization (M. E. Hodson “Antibiotic treatment: Aerosol therapy”, Chest (1988), 94, 156S-160S; and M. S. Zach “Antibiotic aerosol treatment” Chest (1988), 94, 160S-162S). However, tobramycin is currently the only FDA-approved aerosol antibiotic in the United States. And while it continues to play an important role in the management of recurrent infections in cystic fibrosis patients, its clinical utility is inadvertently being diminished due to development of resistance. In addition, the impact of total high concentrations achieved after aerosol administration is being somewhat diminished due to high binding of tobramycin to the components of cystic fibrosis sputum. Thus, there is a need for improved aerosolized antibiotics.